The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Small vehicles optimized for urban traffic are known. Advances in propulsion, energy sources, miniaturization, computerized control, and other fields continue to allow smaller and smaller vehicles to be developed. Small vehicle configurations may be advantageously utilized to increase utilization of urbanized areas.
Small vehicles may be configured for greater maneuverability as compared to conventional vehicles. Parking areas may increase vehicle density based both upon the smaller size of the vehicles and the increased maneuverability. Traffic flow patterns dedicated to smaller vehicles may include more lanes and tighter turns as compared to traffic flow patterns open to conventional traffic.